It is known to provide a motor vehicle having an adaptive (or active) cruise control (ACC) system. The primary function of the ACC system is to maintain the vehicle travelling at a cruising speed that corresponds to a driver requested target cruise speed as in a conventional cruise control system. ACC systems have the added feature that they may modulate the target speed if a vehicle ahead is travelling at a lower speed. In such a scenario an ACC system may be configured to control a powertrain of the vehicle and a foundation braking system of the vehicle in such a manner as to maintain a driver desired distance behind a followed vehicle that is travelling at a speed less than the driver requested target cruise speed.